


3 p.m.

by felixred



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixred/pseuds/felixred
Summary: Probably a parallel universe，a modern Hyrule.A story about they fall in love.





	3 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted my work in Chinese（【林克X米法】15 o’clock）,and with my friend's help,we've been translate to share.  
> Hope you like it.

There is considerable patronage in Zora Café at 12 a.m.  
Zora Café is a warm, all-embracing, tiny coffeepot where sits on the most prosperous commercial street in this city, surrounded by office buildings. Providing delicate dishes for people who always in a rush all day, it is just like a Utopia.  
Dorephan, an experienced manager of Zora Café, just handed over his work in the kitchen to his older daughter Mipha. Now he does odds and ends in the dining area. He likes to chat with leisure guests about the Hyrule Group where across the street.  
Link, a special young guest who works in that magnificent building of Hyrule Group, always arrives at Zora Café on the dot of three p.m., ordering a cup of coffee and sits for a while, then takes a cupcake and a medium sized Macchiato to go. There is no doubt that Link is an outstanding person, from his appearance and capacity for work.   
From the content Dorephan rambles about, Link might be one of right-hand men of that young lady, the inheritress of Hyrule Group.  
To put it bluntly, Zora Café patronized by a large of outstanding young people. Link is one of them. So the reason why Dorephan prys into Link proactively is just because of his girl, Mipha seems to have crush on Link.  
Dorephan stares at Mipha for a moment then starts worrying. He knows that Mipha is competitive and always hiding her true feelings. She now is working neatly just like before, pretending to be clam, but her trembling fingers give her away. She cannot wait to see Link.  
Dorephan makes constant eye with his younger son, Sidon. Sidon gives him a knowing smile then walks into the kitchen. Mipha hands over the knife to Sidon，they start working and joking. Dorephan relieves, then continues to greeting the guests.

It’s 1p.m. After the guests left, all tables have been cleared. The empty booths seem to have magic power that could make people fall asleep immediately. Sidon stretches himself with a yawn on a soft sofa. Mipha walks out of the kitchen, going to take a rest after finishing the last work，sitting in the booth and having a simply weever salad slowly.  
“Afternoon guys, can I take an order?” Revali opens the door and comes in. He looks so tired, walks slowly to the booth with a yawn.  
“Good afternoon, Revali.”Mipha walks to the counter then gives him a cup of lemonade. “Haven’t seen you these days. What would you like today?”  
Revali orders some dishes, as usual. Lying on the table and starts complaining “Don’t mention it. I have so much work to do these days but these things CANNOT be finished alone! I almost gonna die!”  
Sidon comes and asks, “But we saw Link yesterday, he looked normal just like before.”   
“No, it’s not the same. Link is totally NOT like us” snorts Revali, “He is one of key figures in the company. Of course he has to be neat everyday. He has much spare time to go out every afternoon, buying drinks for that young lady. Although that’s part of his job but he still has time to go out and take a breath. Oh my god! I’ve had enough of my job!”  
He speaks a little loudly so that Mipha may has heard him while she is working in the kichen. Sidon steals a glance at Mipha and asks carelessly “What’s the relationship between them?”  
Revali looks at Sidon oddly and says, “Leader and member, of course!”  
Revali is certainly too tired, he has already drunk three cups of lemonade while saying a few words. As the fog in his mind starting to clear up, he starts whispering to himself, “Strange to say that, I just met him in the elevator, he looks …… a little odd. He checked his watch again and again, but it seemed that he wasn’t in a hurry……”  
Sidon is listening to him while Mipha is standing by the table with dishes.The conversation comes to an abrupt stop. Sidon glances at Mipha again but finds nothing.

The sun is starting to be hot at 2 p.m. Dorephan and his children are looking outside, almost all of Hyrule Group workers appear at the street and walk towards the tall building at the same time.  
“They look great,”Sidon turns to Mipha, “the crowd is orderly.”  
“Sidon, do you wanna work in Hyrule?”Dorephan asks with smiling.  
“No, I don’t feel that way, but you know what? One of our family member will work in Hyrule, right Mipha?.”  
Mipha blushed and then shakes her head immediately,  
“What are you talking about!”  
Orders start increasing since 2:30 p.m., most are signature drinks, made by Mipha. She turns to the bar ,walking through the fragrance from fruits, tea and coffee.  
The ticking sound is conspicuous when everything turns to silent.The clock on the wall has been there for a long time. Mipha can’t help herself looking at it. Sometimes the hardest part of all is waiting.

The sun is going to sink in the west since 3 p.m. Those small, delicate, tasty pastries look so great under the sunshine. What a peaceful sunshine!   
The clock rang three times. Small bells are singing clear and melodious behind the door while a tall blonde youth coming in.  
“Afternoon, Mipha”He says,“Everything as usual, thanks.”  
With sunshine coming through the window, someone’s heart is totally racing.  
“Good afternoon, Link.”Mipha stands by the counter and grabs the edge of her white shirt tensely. She noticed that the young man changed his blue ear rings to a pair of Sapphire ear studs, that is the gift she called up all her courage and sent to him yesterday! The ear studs are shining gently and firmly, encourage her to speak to him again,“I’m so happy to see you today.”  
“Yeah, me too.”Link smiles then says,“Thanks for your gift, I love it.”  
“I don’t know why, but umm... there is a word that I wanna tell you since I saw you for the first time...”  
“We’ll be together, for ever.”Link said.  
Then, Link winks his eyes and takes a breath secretly. As if he finally delivered his commitments to the right person through a long, long time.

End.


End file.
